


The Rest of Their Lives

by Love_Writing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Writing/pseuds/Love_Writing
Summary: Liam graduated, he and Theo spend their lives together with a few bumps in the road.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	The Rest of Their Lives

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not the best, but I hope you enjoy😄😄😄. Leave comments and critiques.

A couple of weeks after the war Liam learned that Theo was living in his truck. So, he called his mom and asked if Theo could move in. She had agreed on one condition. Theo had to tell her the thruth about his life. It was awkward and Theo definitely did not want to be there. A few times he looked over at Liam before revealing some of his plan about bring down the pack. Eventually he got through it and both Mr. and Mrs. Geyer agreed that Theo could stay. The four of them grew close and Theo became a part of the family. There was just one problem. Everyone with eyes could see how in love Theo and Liam were. The blushing and longing looks were getting old. The way Theo walked around sulking after hearing Liam was going out of state for college until Liam said how he assumed Theo was going with him. So, when it came time for graduation Liam nervously asked Theo if he'd like to go and was shocked when Theo said yes.

Graduation  
Theo was standing next to Liam, Corey, and Mason who were all wearing their gowns. "Li, if you fall I will laugh" Theo states smirking. "If the only reason you came was to laugh at me that's messed up" Liam pouts. "No, I'm here cause you can't tie a tie" Theo sighs dragging Liam in front of him by his tie. He starts fixing Liam's tie not noticing how Liam's breath hitches. Corey and Mason share a look along with an eyeroll as they watch the two. "Can't have you embarassing yourself, right?" Theo asks finishing fixing the tie. "Thanks, T" Liam whispers and suddenly the two are staring into each other's eyes not even Mason clearing his throat stopped them. "And now here are our SENIORS" Coach Finstock calls into the microphone. The que for the seniors to start walking out breaks the two out of their trance and Theo steps back quickly. "Well, good l-" Theo starts, but is cut off by Liam pulling him in by his shirt and kissing him. Theo melts into the kiss and wraps an arm around Liam's waist. I didn't misread that, right?" Liam asks. "Not at all" Theo states before kissing him again. "Dunbar, kiss your boyfriend later. Lets go" Coach Finstock calls a little too close to the microphone making the crowd laugh. "See you later" Liam smiles widely. "Yeah, later" Theo agrees before going to find his spot by the Geyers. "Finally" Mrs. Geyer exclaims smiling making Theo blush.

5 Years Later  
"Li, wake up" Theo says softly brushing a hand through Liam's hair. Liam groans leaning into the touch. "Don't wanna" he whines. "Come on, baby. Your parents want to see you" Theo tries getting out of the truck and walking over to the other side and opens the door catching Liam when he almost falls out. "Liam, Theo" Mrs. Geyer calls as she rushes out of the house to meet the two. "Hi, Mom" Liam greets happily as he's pulled into a tight hug by his mother. Theo is suddenly pulled into the hug as well. "Hey, Jenna" Theo greets melting into the hug as well. The two are ushered inside after they grab their bags and are greeted by Mr. Geyer. "Well, how's work?" Mrs. Geyer asks. "It's awesome. The kids are great and actually want to learn" Liam exclaims. Liam had gone to college and after a lot of thinking decide to become a teacher, whereas Theo used his knowledge of biology to work in a lab and do experiments. "And Theo?" Mr. Geyer asks. "I'm working on something that will strengthen the heart wall. It should help people with weakened hearts" Theo informs. "That's wonderful, that could save so many lives" Mr. Geyer states.

Next Day  
Liam wanted to see Mason, so he had left early to meet Mason at the park. Theo was going to meet them over there later, then Corey was going to go around dinner time. Liam laughs loudly. "I was never in love with Brett, that was all you my friend" he states. "Oh, come on" Mason whines. "No, I love Theo. Always will" Liam sighs happily. "So, come on. Show me the ring. When are you going to propose?" Mason asks as Liam grabs the small box from his jacket. "Maybe tonight?" Liam shrugs unsure. "Can't you just say you were in love with Brett, too. Please?" Mason begs. "Fine, fine. But I definitely don't love him anymore" Liam grumbles out annoyed by his best friend. Little did he know Theo was walking up and overhears the little part of the conversation that Liam said. Theo believes that Liam was talking about him and backs away before either friend sees him. He gets in his truck and sighs sadly before driving off.

Later That Night  
Mr. and Mrs. Geyer, Theo, Liam, Mason, and Corey all eat at the Geyer household then hang out talking in the living room. Theo leans against the wall watching everyone laugh and have a good time. He sighs thinking about how he is going to lose this when Liam walks up to him. "Want to go on a walk?" Liam asks hopeful subtly checking to make sure he has the ring in his pocket. "Sure" Theo agrees and follows as Liam pulls him by his hand. The two walk hand in hand for awhile before Liam stops at a bench pulling Theo to a stop next to him. Liam takes a deep breath before starting "Theo, would you like to-" Marry me is cut off by Theo's "No, I don't. Why would I ever want-" to break up. Before Theo can finish Liam cuts him off. "Well, I just thought" Liam sighs sadly. "Why would I?" Theo demands. "You don't have to be a dick about it. If you don't want to you don't want to. Just say no" Liam exclaims angrily before storming off. "Liam!" Theo calls after him, but Liam just keeps walking. Theo sighs before walking back to the house. Once he gets to the driveway Mason storms out. "What's wrong with you?" He demands. "I guess he told you" Theo sighs. "Why wouldn't you say yes?" Mason asks. "Because I love him! Why would I ever break up with him?" Theo demands. "Break up with him? That's not what he was asking you" Mason states confused. "Then what was he asking? I heard you two at the park. He doesn't love me anymore" Theo sighs sadly. "Stay here" Mason instructs before going into the house and dragging Liam outside. "Talk" Mason instructs before going into the house. "I got nothing to say to you" Liam says. "Look, I know what I heard. You said you didn't love me anymore and your heart was completely steady. You weren't lying" Theo states. "When the hell did I say that?" Liam demands. "Today at the park!" Theo shouts. "You weren't at the park!" Liam shouts back. "Yeah, I was. I went and heard you telling Mason how you don't love me anymore. So, I left. I'm sorry if I wanted to lick my wounds in peace. Then you go and ask if I want to break up. Of course I don't, I love you. But you didn't even tell me how you felt, you just asked if I wanted to break up" Theo exclaims. "T, I wasn't asking you if you wanted to break up. I was asking you to marry me. I love you, too. At the park I was talking about Brett. Mason was messing around with me. That's why me heart didn't skip, because I was talking about Brett" Liam informs honestly cupping Theo's face as he holds Theo's hand to his heart to see he is telling the truth. "You want to marry me?" Theo asks shocked. "Of course I do. I want to spend my life with you" Liam states. "I'm sorry, Li" Theo sighs leaning his forehead against Liam's. "Just say yes" Liam asks slipping the ring onto Theo's finger. "Yes, I'd be happy to marry you" Theo says smiling widely.

A Week Later  
Theo is leaning against the wall as he talks to Corey when Liam walks over to him and wraps his arms around Theo's waist as he buries his head into Theo's neck as Theo wraps an arm around Liam's waist. "I'll leave you two" Corey says before walking off to fond Mason. "Hey, baby" Theo greets kissing Liam's forehead Liam doesn't say anything just wraps his arms tighter around Theo's waist. "Baby, I'm not going anywhere" Theo laughs before tilting Liam's head up and kissing him softly. The two kiss lazily for awhile before Liam breaks off the kiss to bury his face back into Theo's neck. "You better not fall asleep on me" Theo warns as he feels Liam yawn. "Good luck with that, sweetie" Mrs. Geyer laughs as she watches her son get comfortable. "You should see him at home. I'll be making breakfast and he'll fall asleep against my back" Theo sighs running a hand through Liam's hair. "Adorable" Mrs. Geyer says smiling. The two enjoy their night together along with the rest of their lives.


End file.
